Synthale
thumb|Synthale thumb|Synthale bleue La Synthale est une boisson alcoolisée. ---- Quark ne pensa pas trop fortement a la variété de synthale bajorane, l'appelant "terrible". Lorsque Benjamin Sisko lui demanda à propos de la synthale, il lui fit observer de "ne jamais faire confiance à la bière d'un peuple trés religieux." ( ) Quand un Tosk arriva sur Deep Space 9, Miles O'Brien s'acheta une synthale chez Quark. ( ) Quand Kolos visita Quark pour assister à une vente aux enchères sur les artefacts du Quadrant Gamma, il commanda une synthale. ( ) Durant les négociations entre les Paqu et les Navot à bord de Deep Space 9, le Major Kira Nerys et Woban commandèrent tous les deux une chope de synthale Bajorane. ( ) Une variété de synthale fut appelée Voodai. C'est la synthale favorite du Major Kira. Quark lui donna une bouteille comme cadeau d'adieu au début de l'année 2370, après qu'elle eut précédemment fait remarquer en plaisantant que ses amis pourraient l'aider à "pleurer dans sa synthale". ( ) Quark fit remarquer à Arjin, que Julian Bashir était assis dans son bar tous les jours, "pleurant dans sa synthale" à propos de Jadzia Dax. De même, Arjin essaya d'oublier ses soucis avec une grande bouteille de synthale, en faisant semblant de "voir son avenir" dans un grand verre de boisson. Dax fit la remarques qu'elle n'aurait pas confiance en une bouteille de synthale pour dire l'avenir. ( ) Dans une simulation créée par les Fondateurs, Bashir et Miles O'Brien commandèrent deux synthales. Quark leur dit, que les boissons étaient offertes par la maison, comme il était de bonne humeur, il entendit qu'un accord de paix avec le Dominion serait bientôt atteint. ( ) Après une longue journée de travail, Miles O'Brien commanda un verre de synthale du synthétiseur de ses quartiers. ( ) Après avoir bu une grande bouteille de whisky et chanté Jérusalem, le Chef O'Brien envisagea de passer à la synthale pour un moment, mais le Docteur Bashir répondit que ce n'était pas "une sorte de synthale de nuit". ( ) O'Brien liked his synthale extra-stout. When he was engaging in a darts-competition with the Vulcan Syvar, O'Brien severely injured his right shoulder when Quark handed him the drink. ( ) In early 2372, O'Brien sat down next to newly arrived Worf, enjoying his large mug of synthale. (DS9|The Way of the Warrior}}) O'Brien is seen drinking a beer-like drink from a regular glass beer mug in this episode, it is only mentioned in the script of the episode however, that he is indeed drinking synthale. After the Bajoran Time of Cleansing of the same year was over, Major Kira ordered two mugs of synthale and a double order of hasperat for herself and a fellow Bajoran officer. ( ) After returning from imprisonment by the Argrathi, Miles O'Brien ordered a synthale in Quark's and threatened the barkeeper that he would "break every bone" in his "worthless little body" when Quark took longer than usual to give the chief his drink. ( ) When returning from a reconaissance mission into Cardassian space in early 2374, O'Brien, Bashir and Dax ordered three synthales. ( ) Synthale was nearly always served from nontransparent bottles in Quark's regular mugs, so the color of the drink was not seen in most episodes. Only Miles O'Brien was seen drinking the synthale from regular transparent beer mugs. The Star Trek Encyclopedia describes synthale as a Bajoran drink, this has never been verified by the episodes though. en:Synthale nl:Synthale Catégorie:Mets et breuvages